


IDK you yet

by jarynw02



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alive Minato, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anbu Haruno Sakura, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Shiranui Genma, Anbu Shisui Uchiha, Anbu Uchiha Itachi, Anbu Uchiha Sasuke, Anbu Uzumaki Naruto, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, General Self Indulgence, Probably OOC idfk, fem!naruto, non-massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarynw02/pseuds/jarynw02
Summary: Shisui just unknowingly kissed the Hokage's daughter on his Anbu mission to rescue her.Fuck.
Relationships: Uchiha Shisui/Uzumaki Naruko, Uchiha Shisui/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 23
Kudos: 634





	IDK you yet

**Author's Note:**

> Part One of me posting all the Naruto fics I've started and never finished lololol
> 
> I'll probably judge the responses to all of them and continue with whatever is the most popular.
> 
> Anyways! So I've GREATLY altered ages of everybody blah blah it's an AU, just roll w it.

It takes three months to find the target and even then Nara is the only one who manages to fully infiltrate. Four days ago Shisui sent out the missive to Gin Squad, the partner squad to his own, Kuro, that makes up the totality of Team Ro. Figuring Anbu speeds, they’ll be in position by first light. 

Shisui is awake. The squalid little apartment he and Sasuke have shared while undercover is still dark, though his little cousin is shifting around the kitchen pretending to cook something that neither of them would be able to focus long enough to eat anyway. Genma and Shikamaru have fared well blending into the village’s center, each on their own, while the two Uchiha on the squad have had to be much more careful on the outlines. 

Their mission isn’t all that strange for Anbu, at least, not on paper: infiltrate and extract. Simple enough. However, in Shisui’s four years in Anbu he’s never even heard of the Hokage sending a full team, two squads of four, for such a mission. Especially not Team Ro. Kakashi seemed to react similarly when they received the orders three months ago, but Shisui didn’t bother to ask back then. Minato-sama is a kind leader, one that cares deeply for his people, and his Anbu, to a highly personal degree. Kakashi and Shisui are often allowed to speak freely around him, but the severity of this mission impressed a need for pure professionalism. 

Infiltrate Iwa. Find the Konoha prisoner. Bring them home without starting a war. 

_ “If a war is unavoidable, I will be the one to start it with the Tsukikage, personally.” _

A crow flies by the darkened window and Shisui’s eyes track the beat of its wings before turning to Sasuke. 

“It’s time.”

Shikamaru’s plan is intricate. For them to rescue the prisoner completely unnoticed everything has to happen perfectly and Shisui’s worked with the Nara long enough to offer his utmost trust in the man’s ability to expect the unexpected. 

Sasuke’s Mangekyo activates, bright red shining in his shadowed face. After a nod, he’s gone in a quiet burst of chakra, the crow from outside taking his place. It rests its talons on the kitchen counter with soft clicks as Shisui stands and leaves the apartment he’s spent the last three months in and will never see again. The streets are uneven and made of hard dirt that’s nearly white in the moonlight. A mangy little dog bursts from an alley, slowing only to make pointed eye contact with Shisui before running away, in the direction of the target. 

A few blocks away, just before crossing into the busier sector of the city where there will actually be people up and out before dawn, an arm laces through his and he schools a charming smile to look down at the girl. Sakura’s hair is henged, but her livewire green eyes blaze with purpose as she smiles back at him. They move toward the market like lovers and he takes the pack from her back like a gentleman. 

She hums beside him, curling her fingers into his arm. “I think business will be great today,” she says. “The weather is perfect for it.”

_ My squad is in place. The mission is a go.  _

He gives her a short nod, reaching a hand up to her chin for a step. “I think you’re right.”

_ Confirmed. We’re ready too.  _

The stray dog scampers by them and not three minutes later the sounds of a scuffle draws the attention of all the shopkeepers and stall owners come to set up. The hidden guards’ chakras all rise in Shisui’s senses, a few drawing nearer to the scene. Shisui and Sakura stop near the back of the slowly growing crowd. 

Then there’s a loud crash and a woman’s scream. The crowd shifts, fear and surprise shuffling through them in whispers and shouts. Shisui lifts to his toes to try and see the fuss just as a woman raises her voice calling out, “Help! Oh-oh my god! Somebody help him!” 

Sakura perks up, switching gears as she wrestles through the crowd, Shisui following close behind. When they surface at the center, Sakura says, “I can…” 

She trails off when they see the two men paused from their fight, bloodied and bruised, one of them fallen onto a stall with a sharp splint of wood jutting straight through his gut. Villagers are still flocking over, voices around them raising. A hand rises to Sakura’s mouth as she muffles a curse. Shisui shifts their pack on his shoulder and sets a hand on her shoulder. 

With a nod, she swallows and steps forward. 

He helps her pull the wood from the man’s abdomen, only vaguely noticing when his opponent slips away into the crowd, all their attention on Sakura’s glowing hands sewing insides back together as if by magic. It’s slow goings,  _ perfectly _ slow goings. 

Then a little dog whines further down the street and Shisui doesn’t look away from Sakura. 

Two barks and he’s bending down beside her, looking at the wounded man. 

“How about we help get you to the hospital?”

The man winces, but agrees, and Shisui and Sakura each take one of his arms to the shoulders to lift him to his feet. After a few shouts of, “Make room! Make room!” they make it through to the other side at a slow walk.

And once they turn the corner, the three of them shunshin away. 

Shikamaru is the first familiar face they see, but Kakashi isn’t far behind them. 

The captain of both Gin Squad and Team Ro as a whole steps into the clearing of cascading rocks in every direction, pulls a kunai from his pouch and throws it at the ground between them all. Shisui keeps his senses alert, waiting for any sign that they’ve been followed, with Shikamaru and Sakura doing the same. 

A burst of chakra later and Genma is there, blonde hair fallen all over his back and shoulder. He takes a step back toward Shisui just as he’s finally realizing that the prisoner is underneath all that blonde hair.

“Take her,” he says, voice clipped. “Gotta get Hawk and Raven.”

Shisui catches the girl as Genma shrugs her off and Hiraishin’s away again. 

She’s limp in his arms. Skinny, too skinny. Pale in an unnatural way and small, despite her body’s obvious maturity. He frowns down at her, imagining this tiny girl who must be around Sakura’s age being tortured long enough or hard enough for it to affect her physically. It’s not something he’s never seen before in Anbu, but it doesn’t mean he’s entirely desensitized. 

A minute and another chakra burst later, Genma is back with two Uchiha in tow. The Hokage guard is only a stand in for this mission, since Yugao retired just before. Minato-sama is known to have taught his guards the Hiraishin with Genma being the most talented in its use. Still, judging by his quaking knees and the hands both Sasuke and Itachi reach to steady him with, it must take a lot out of the eldest of their group. 

“Otter, you have her?”

“Hai,” Shisui answers quickly. They’ll all change back into their masks and uniforms once they’re safely away from Iwagakure, but that’s not their most pressing issue at the moment. 

Kakashi faces the group. “Mouse. Secure Salamander to you. Panther, keep his guard. Buck, you’re with me and Otter: middle front. Raven, take the rear scout. Hawk, lead the way.”

They chorus, “Hai, Taichou.”

“We need as much distance as possible between us and them before they discover they’re missing someone. Let’s go.”

They don’t rest for two days. Gin Squad has the worst of it, having already been pushing their stamina to arrive for the extraction in such a short time, but no one complains about Kakashi’s pace. Genma’s recovered his chakra and their formation changes because of it; he joins Shisui, Kakashi, and Shikamaru at the team’s center while Sakura trails behind Sasuke’s lead and Shikamaru bridges the gap between the center and Itachi at the rear. Everyone’s back in the Anbu gear once they cross the border into Fire Country. 

Apparently Sasuke and Itachi’s diversion, strategically away from Shisui’s team’s diversion, hadn’t gone fully to plan and there were two casualties. After their fourth day on the run, it’s unlikely they’ve been followed because of it, despite both Uchiha’s firm belief their identities weren’t compromised in their successful, though fatal, diversion. 

Carrying the prisoner shuffles between Shisui, Kakashi, and eventually Genma. She doesn’t stir until the evening before their last long stretch to the Konoha gates and when Shisui reports such to Kakashi, they break for camp to finish in the morning. This close to home, they even dare to all make roost in one location. 

Kakashi sends Sasuke and Itachi to rest first with Shikamaru and Sakura taking to the trees for the first watch. Genma goes out for water and game while Tenzo sets a perimeter line along the Uchiha brother’s checks. 

Shisui waits for Kakashi to set up his own bedroll to give to the girl as she twitches in Shisui’s arms. Before he can slip his arms out from under her, bright blue eyes are staring up at him. 

She stiffens immediately, recoiling away from him before darting a glance at Kakashi.

“Who the fuck are you?”

“Ah,” Kakashi breathes, both bemusedly and with a strange relief that feels more personal than Shisui had ever imagined. Then, Kakashi lifts his Anbu mask from his face, Shisui automatically doing the same. 

The girl’s face instantly beams. “Kashi-niisan!” she yells, flying up off the bedroll to tackle the most fearsome Anbu captain in a hug. 

He hugs her back. 

Shisui gapes. 

Then the girl pulls back, her grin wide and stunning as she turns to get her first look at a bare faced Shisui. 

She blinks. 

“Wow, you’re pretty.”

Shisui chokes and Kakashi tenses, an arm still around the young blonde. 

“No,” Kakashi says in a mocking bark that Shisui can’t tell is real or supposed to be funny. “No dating!”

The girl glares at him. “Yes dating! Why not?!” 

“You’re too young! And he’s too stupid!”

Shisui frowns. “Hey!” 

“I am  _ not _ ,” the girl argues, petulantly, crossing her arms over her chest. Shisui feels Kakashi’s gaze burning a hole through his skull as he tries not to look down at the gesture. “Where’s the fun in coming back to the village if I can’t date?”

Kakashi rolls his one visible eye. “Aren’t there more pressing things going on in your life than going on dates?”

“Ah, but, you see, Kashi-nii, I am what they call a  _ multitasker _ ,” she says, offering Shisui a wink. 

Now, Shisui is actually quite known for his flirtatious behavior. Call it a sixth sense. However, with the way Kakashi is acting, Shisui finds himself mildly terrified.

Ah, fuck it.

“Oh really?” he says suggestively and feels a flutter through his chest when her eyes light up. 

“Mmmm,” she hums, her stare sparkling. “I like this one,” she says firmly, turning to Kakashi to nod. “Yeah, I pick this one.”

A little more confident, despite the killing intent leaking from Kakashi, Shisui offers the girl his hand. “Shisui Uchiha.”

Her grin pinches with amusement and she places her hand in his. “Naruto Uzumaki.”

He watches her as he raises her hand to his lips, but before he can drop the peck on her skin, wood of all shapes and sizes rains down over his head and he yelps. 

Genma glares down at him. “Ignore him, Naru.”

“Wait… Is that?” Naruto says softly and then Genma takes off his mask for her. She leaps to her feet and hugs him. “Genma-niisan!” 

Meanwhile, Shisui brushes off the firewood unceremoniously dumped all over him, grumbling to himself over how many  _ nii-sans  _ this girl has. 

“Naru-chan,” Genma says affectionately, petting her hair with a hand. “It’s so good to see you.”

“Tell me about it!” the girl says casually, as if she hadn’t just been rescued from imprisonment in a rivaling elemental nation. She sets her hands on his shoulders, pushing back to look in his eyes. “Hey, wait,” her voice slows, lowering, “did… did mom?”

Genma’s face melts into something familiar, something Anbu know of too well. 

Grief. 

Shisui winces, avoiding Kakashi’s equally devastated face in his peripheral. He focuses on the wood around him, gathering them up to start their fire. Genma whispers an apology to Naruto and the three of them sequester themselves off to the side, leaving Shisui to his devices. They’re still talking in hushed tones when Tenzo returns, no sign of his little wood trick back in Iwa anywhere on his body. The two of them cook for the group from what’s left of their supplies. 

Shikamaru wakes up Sasuke and Itachi to trade watch with him and Sakura when Shisui’s heading to bed with Tenzo. They offer themselves for the final watch and both Sasuke and Itachi agree to let Taichou and Genma have their time with Naruto. 

But when Itachi nudges him awake, Tenzo is already switched with Sasuke and there’s a certain blonde wide awake and seemingly waiting for him at Itachi’s side. 

“Mornin’,” she yawns at him, slipping into a dopey, sleepy grin. “Ready for that date?”

“We have a date?” He chuckles to himself, ignoring the half-groan, half-sigh from Itachi. 

Naruto smiles wider. “We do now. C’mon.”

She tugs him by the wrist and he rises beside her, fully dressed straight from his bedroll. They take to the trees and somehow he’s not surprised that she’s apparently a ninja. After a quick round over their side of the perimeter, they settle onto a high branch together.

“So,” he says quietly. “What kind of girl wants their first date to be the last watch on a mission?”

She leans her head back onto the tree’s trunk, her perpetual grin in place. “The kind that’s also hoping for a fight to break out and keep it interesting. Now  _ that _ is a perfect date.”

He barely covers his laugh. “A woman of action, huh?”

“You have no idea.” Her eyes glitter in the dark. 

One corner of his lips curve up and he sees when she spots the dimple in his cheek. “Not yet.”

“I think I picked good,” she says approvingly after a pause between them.

He tilts his head. “Couldn’t even wait to get to the village before finding a new boyfriend?”

“Maa,” she says, waving her hand nonsensically. “It’s just a first for me. Like going home for the first time. Lots of opportunities ahead, you know?”

He raises an eyebrow. “You’ve never been to Konoha?”

“Nope,” she says, popping the p. “I’ve been a traveller my whole life with my mom and now I guess it’s time to go home to dad.” Her voice spins into something smooth and thoughtful. “Gotta do something to keep it interesting, ne?”

“And I’m that something interesting?”

Even in the dark her blue eyes shine. “Of course.”

He laughs then, keeping himself quiet. “You’re pretty interesting yourself, Naruto-san.”

“Bleh! No!” she chides, wrinkling her nose. “Call me Naru.”

“Naru, then.”

A silence passes between them, comfortable at first, then Naru starts to fidget with her clothes. When he finally catches her eye and raises a brow, she scoots closer to him on the branch, their legs dangling below.

“Shisui?”

“Yes?”

She rolls her neck before seemingly pulling herself together, looking off in the distance. “I know you’re technically on a mission and whatever…”

He waits for the  _ but _ .

Chewing her bottom lip, she flicks her eyes up at him, her nervousness starting to creep into his own nerves. “But I was wondering if you could help me out with one of those firsts.”

He freezes. She’s  _ not  _ asking him what he thinks she’s asking him. Playful flirting aside, he is on a mission and she’s a  _ rescued prisoner of obvious importance to the Hokage. _

Still, he waits, blinking at her in the quiet. 

She sighs. “Look, I get it, I know, I know. But! When we go back things might get all serious or we’ll hardly see each other or realize we don’t actually like each other as humans and yeah, it might not be possible, but you’ve been so cool so far, so yeah, I just really wanted to ask you to kiss me before this is all over.”

Somewhere, deep in the back of his mind, he’s genuinely curious where this girl’s priorities are in life. At the same time… she’s  _ really  _ attractive and obviously worthy of trust if she’s close with both Kakashi and Genma. Who is he to refuse the girl, really?

So, after a deep sweep of his senses to affirm the security of their area, he turns to her and lifts a hand to her cheek. 

“Sure, Naru,” he whispers against her lips before pressing them together. 

It’s short and sweet and he doesn’t mind it in the least. 

However, he’s the captain of his squad for a reason, so he breaks it quickly, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Keep watch with me?”

“Mmm,” she hums, blinking slow. “Sounds perfect.”

When they return to camp together at dawn, Kakashi and Genma are frowning at him. 

They agree to part ways at the gates. Kakashi, Genma, and Shisui will all be checked in by the others as they sprint ahead to the Hokage Tower with Naru in tow. They bypass the winding interior via the window directly outside Minato-sama’s office where he’s waiting for them after Kakashi’s report sent in last night to prepare for their arrival. 

The three Anbu, including himself, all snap to their positions in front of the Hokage’s desk in an instant. Naru, however, breaks away from their side and bolts straight for Minato-sama. Shisui starts to chase her across the room on a reflex to protect the Hokage from unknowns, but Kakashi stops him with a hand on his shoulder. 

Then he notices Minato-sama is moving too. 

They crash into each other, Naru already sobbing, and for the first time Naru’s shade of blonde registers in Shisui’s mind. 

Oh.

_ Oh no.  _

“Tou-san!” 

Shisui kissed the Hokage’s daughter on his rescue mission to return her to him. 

_ Fuck _ . 


End file.
